User talk:SzayelDuRiktushavank89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Kido page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 22:33, November 27, 2009 Your page I'm not someone in charge around here, but your page Meagen will probably get deleted. The Creation of pages is for Bleach Fanon only, not personal life. --King of Las Noches 14:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Someone To Watch Over You Here I think this will come in handy. A nice character box--Nanohano 00:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Copy it from the edit page Replaced it with my character? Whadaya mean? --Watchamacalit =D 00:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh. --Watchamacalit =D 00:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Nothing but the Kiss I help in whatever way I can! So what’s wrong?--Nanohano 15:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well there are plenty of open slots in privet Gotei 13s, but you will need permission. As for a Fan-fic you will need to ask someone to do one with you, or do some solo work.--Nanohano 17:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yes that is correct, and no you can’t use mine sorry. --Nanohano 17:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh your adorable, but a piece of useful advice, just keep creating new characters and try breaking away from the standard character, I’ve see dozens of cookie cutter Shinigami, so please bring something fresh and exciting. --Nanohano 17:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Nobody not Really How do you mean?--Nanohano 22:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) how's that?--Nanohano 23:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Pictures On the List of Kido page, the pictures are uneeded. Their all of varying sizes and they make the page look messy. Plus, the few videos you have on their are broken. Along with this, you have pictures for a select few of Kido which is again pointless.--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 20:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) New Changes Um yeah, The new head admin Sei restarted the Fanon's Gotei 13, so all captaincies were opened up, sorry for the abrupt change, but since it was freed up by sei im the new captain of the 6th Division with my character Fénix Kurayami --'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 17:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) One small thing, Vizards are not allowed in the New Gotei....Sei's rule because i tried to make Fenix a Vizard and he said he couldnt be, just givin you the heads up--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 17:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry But ... Yah you may have missed this at the top of the Gotei page (it was quite hard to see before but I've changed it now so it will be more visible) but in order to have a character in a captain or lieutenant position you have to get Sei's permission so for the moment I shall remove him but you can put him back if Sei says yes. P.S. This has actually happened to a few other users already so you're not alone ^u^ -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 20:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry But ... Yah you may have missed this at the top of the Gotei page (it was quite hard to see before but I've changed it now so it will be more visible) but in order to have a character in a captain or lieutenant position you have to get Sei's permission so for the moment I shall remove him but you can put him back if Sei says yes. P.S. This has actually happened to a few other users already so you're not alone ^u^ -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 20:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC)